Filth in the Beauty
by DracEvil
Summary: Menjalin kontrak dengan iblis sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkan Hermione Granger.Dan dicintai Draco Malfoy adalah hal yang diimpikan Hermione.Bisakah ia mencapai kepuasan mencintai Draco sebelum sang iblis menagih jiwanya?/"Inilah namanya ciuman di neraka—saat aku menghisap jiwamu,Hermione"/This Fict is Not Mine ,I just Give a Bit of Setting/It's belong RUKI's marionette(Makrofag)


Matahari sudah hampir sepenuhnya menghilang dari langit, lajunya lamban namun statis, bintang kecil itu sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya untuk memberi kehidupan hari ini dan kini ia sedang beralih ke tempat lain. Sayup-sayup angin menerbangkan bulu-bulu burung yang berkoak untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Dedaunan dan debu bergelung-gelung di atas tanah, cukup memberikan pengumuman jika aktivitas di luar sudah harus berakhir sekarang.

Gadis bersurai cokelat lebat namun terlihat lembut—Hermione Granger mengerti jelas bisikan-bisikan alam itu. Tetapi sepertinya ia enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya, ia masih termenung memandangi sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong yang sepi, tak peduli dengan Moaning Mrytle yang melolong panjang ,atau sekedar mengejek rambut Hermione yang terlihat seperti semak ,merasa bosan ia bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat menyebalkan itu

Tangisan Hermione kembali pecah ketika dirinya menginjakkan kaki Disana —Hospital wing .  
Membayangkan tubuh lemas Ronald Bilius weasley tersimpan rapi. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, ia masih tak percaya akan keadaan Ron saat ini, sungguh.

"Apakah tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis?" Bisiknya parau. Entah karena sudah muak menyendiri atau apa Hermione berjalan hendak membuka pintu ganda ruang paling menakutkan di seluruh rumah sakit di Hogwarts ini tanpa gentar, namun hentakan angin yang cukup keras membuat perhatiannya teralih, sebuah dinding retak dan berlumut di sisi pintu ganda itu menarik diri Hermione untuk mengusapnya perlahan.

_Demi sisa hidupku, kugadaikan jiwaku, kuserahkan darahku, maka kabulkanlah permintaanku._

Hermione membaca tulisan itu lamat-lamat dan mencoba menghapalkannya, iseng? Bukan! Dia adalah seorang gadis yang tertarik akan bahasa dan walau dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini ia masih tetap terperangah akan tulisan yang tak dimengertinya itu. Dia sedang menghapalkannya agar ia bisa menuliskan kalimat itu pada buku catatannya dan mencari tahu artinya. Sepertinya menarik, pikirnya.

_Katakan apa permintaanmu!_

Hermione mengangkat bahunya seraya berkata cuek tanpa berpikir, "satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah Ron hidup lagi—"

.

**Discalimer You-know-her  
Of Course she's a brilliant mom who give us many Fantasy  
Yeah J.K Rowling**

**Filth in the Beauty by RUKI's marionette**

**Happy Reading! It's time for Dramione!**

.

"Kau menyesalinya?"

"Aku takkan pernah menyesal," ujar Hermione termenung menatap dua orang yang paling dipercayainya sedang berciuman mesra di salju pertama bulan Desember. Ronald Billius Weasley, satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Hermione kembali hidup setelah ia tak sengaja melakukan kontrak terlarang dengan seorang iblis, pemuda itu melumat gemas bibir ranum Lavender Brown—teman sekamarnya yang begitu dipercayainya. Hermione takkan pernah lupa akan dukungan Lavender agar ia terus mengejar cinta Ron Weasley.

"Lihat setelah kau mengorbankan jiwamu untuk hidupnya dia mencampakkanmu," Suara dingin terkekeh miris, sayap hitamnya yang kokoh mengayun ke atas ke bawah, sudah satu bulan ini ia mengawal Tuan barunya—tepatnya mangsa barunya. Hermione Jean Granger, gadis polos yang tidak sengaja tiga kali mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat panggilan padanya dan mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk kemudian dikabulkan dan dibayarkan dengan jiwanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, Draco—"

"Kau tahu segala sesuatu yang jatuh itu menyakitkan."

"Tidak untuk jatuh cinta—"

"Awalnya."

menengok pada Draco dan mengangguk membenarkan, "ya… awalnya."

Draco berhenti mengibaskan sayapnya dan menekuknya hingga kini—jika dilihat dari depan, Draco sama seperti manusia lain, apalagi dengan wajahnya yang tampan, "baiklah, aku tak boleh terus-terusan membuatmu hidup lebih lama, Nona. Jadi permintaanku yang pertama, bunuh mereka!"

"Tidak!" Jawab Hermione mantap, gadis itu menatap lurus kedua bola mata Draco yang berwarna abu-abu pucat tanpa takut.

"Kenapa? Mereka sudah menyakitimu, Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Draco menghembuskan napsanya kesal, baru kali ini ia mendapati seorang manusia tanpa dendam dalam dirinya, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun masih bisa tetap tersenyum setelah dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri dan dibohongi orang yang dicintainya. Draco sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia meminta hal itu pada Hermione, dulu ia akan meminta hal-hal yang tak berguna yang dapat mudah diraihnya sendiri pada Tuannya dan ia takkan pernah menggunakan waktunya terlalu lama untuk mengabdi pada manusia, tetapi berbeda dengan Hermione.

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa nyaman dekat-dekat dengan Hermione. Berjalan bersisian dengan gadis itu setiap hari, mengobrol hal-hal yang tak penting, bahkan membantunya menjalankan aktivitasnya sehari-hari, sangat menyenangkan baginya. Dan membuatnya ingin lebih lama.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau sajalah." Draco kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Hermione, ia tak terbang seperti biasanya—entah mengapa sejak ia mengabdi pada Hermione ia lebih sering berjalan selayaknya manusia. Ia mengamit tangan Hermione dan menyelimutkan sayap hitamnya pada lengan Hermione. Salju pertama tahun ini cukup dingin. Tidak seru jika tiba-tiba Hermione kena hipotermia.

.

.

.

.

Draco sedang berusaha memakai kaos ukuran paling besar milik Hermione tetapi hanya sampai sebatas lehernya dan semuanya berakhir. Dia memilih menyobek kaos itu dan tetap bertelanjang dada seperti biasanya. Pelototan Hermione atas kaos robeknya hanya ia balas dengan cengiran, ia kembali duduk menonton televisi dan merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu.

"Julliette, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku…"

"Kau tahu jika tindakanmu membahayakanmu."

"Karena aku mencintaimu,Romeo ! Makanya kulakukan semua ini."

"Julliette—"

"Romeo—"

Klik.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Tanya Draco jengkel, ia sudah meremas bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dan berdebar-debar melihat adengan ciuman selanjutnya, tetapi baru sudut bibir pria pirang itu menyentuh ujung bibir si aktris, Hermione sudah lebih dulu mematikan mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam Asrama Ketua murid lebih tepatnya Kamar Hermione ,entah kenapa Hermione suka meletakkan barang-barang Muggle di kamarnya ,sehingga sering membuat Draco Malfoy—Penyihir darah murni yang hidup entah berapa abad yang lalu yang sialnya sekarang ia ditakdirkan menjadi Iblis

"Adegan itu bisa membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku!" bentak Hermione. Dia tahu betul jika Draco memiliki sifat umumnya para pria,penuh nafsu dan mudah terangsang—apalagi ia iblis bisa bayangkan sebesar apa nafsunya jika dibandingkan manusia, Hermione tak mau lagi kecolongan setelah Draco sukses menonton acara mandinya tanpa jeda, ciuman curiannya ketika Hermione tertidur, atau pelukan random-nya ketika Hermione lengah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permintaan kedua : Cium aku, Hermione! Lumat dan hisap juga!" Draco melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas sofa Hermione, bibirnya ia basahi dengan ludahnya, ia sudah tak sabar mencium Hermione lagi setelah hampir seminggu ini ia gagal mencuri ciuman ketika Hermione tertidur. Seminggu tak mencicipi bibir maerah gadis itu membuat bibir Draco serasa gatal dan kering.

"Tidak!" teriak Hermione keras. Gadis itu melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, vas bunga plastik, remote televisi, bando yang dipakainya, pisau—

"Hei, kau bisa membunuhku dengan benda ini!" Draco menaikkan ke atas pisau yang bisa ditangkapnya, ia membuat gerakan seolah akan melempar dua benda mematikan itu tetapi ia hentikan dan malah ia kembalikan lagi ke tempatnya semula dengan lemparan telaknya.

"Mana bisa kau mati."

Draco terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Hermione yang duduk dengan ekspresi marah di sofa merah yang terletak dikamarnya , Ia menatap serius dua Hazel gadis itu dan berujar pelan penuh kehalusan, "kau sudah berkata 'tidak' dua kali." Draco menarik tengkuk Hermione, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi gadis itu, masih menatap lurus tanpa berkedip, "kau tahu artinya?"

"Sekali lagi aku mengatakan 'tidak' maka aku akan mati."

Draco menutup matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam—walau ia sendiri jarang bernapas, "satu permintaanmu harus dijawab dengan tiga kali perkataan 'ya' atau tiga kali perkataan 'tidak'."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang." Hermione menjauhkan wajah Draco darinya dan menyentil keras dahi pemuda itu. "Jadi sisa tiga jawaban lagi, ya?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Semua orang akan mati, Draco."

"Tapi jiwamu takkan pernah ke surga. Jiwamu akan kumakan."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, "itu sudah pilihanku."

"Tapi kau melakukannya tanpa sengaja, ingat?"

"Lalu mau apalagi? Memang bisa dibatalkan semua, hah?"

"Kecuali aku mau tinggal di neraka selamanya—"

"Dan kau mau?"

Draco mengangkat bahu dan membuang wajahnya, "aku tidak tahu—"

"Mana bisa aku bergantung pada iblis sepertimu."

Wajah Draco kini muram, ia menunduk dan berkali-kali menghela napas, bahkan ia juga mengacak-acak rambutnya, bulu-bulu sayapnya pun sudah rontok dan berterbangan. Hermione menyadari jika Draco sedang gelisah, ia terkikik geli dan mencoba menghibur teman barunya itu, "kenapa? Kau takut tidak bisa dekat-dekat denganku lagi?"

"Cih."

"Kau bilang tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta karena segala yang jatuh itu menyakitkan. Tapi nampaknya kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta."

"Lantas apa namanya?" Draco kembali terdiam, ia membuang wajahnya asal, bulu-bulunya semakin rontok. Ia tak memberi jawaban apapun pada pertanyaan terakhir Hermione. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Hermione. Tapi ia yakin jika satu-satunya hal yang disukainya di dunia ini hanyalah Hermione tak ada yang lain. "Ahahahaha…" Hermione tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi malu Draco, ia memegangi perutnya dan mengepalkan tangannya—berusaha agar jari-jarinya tidak meraih pipi Draco dan menariknya dalam cubitan atau lebih parah lagi… ciuman!

Draco ikut tertawa, ia tidak tahu apa yang patut untuk ditertawakan, ia hanya mengikuti alurnya saja, tawa Hermione seperti hipnotis saja baginya untuk turut serta, "Hermione, kau tahu—" Draco memegang kedua tangan Hermione berusaha menghentikan tawa gadis itu, tangan Hermione yang hangat merayap hingga relung hatinya, menenangkannya, "hanya dengan melihat wajahmu tersenyum membuat segalanya baik-baik saja." Hermione tercekat, tawanya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja, ia tak kuasa menahan rona merah di pipinya, ia mengembungkan pipinya seraya menampik keras tangan Draco.

"Shut up, You Pervert shit!"

Dan kini giliran Draco yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau itu tidak seksi, selera fashionmu parah, mana ada pemuda yang jatuh hati padamu!"_

Hermione ingat betul cemohan Draco padanya saat ia sedang berdandan untuk Yule ball. Saat itu ia hanya mengumpati Draco dan adu mulut dengannya, lalu setelah ia duduk sendirian di Menara Astronomi tanpa Draco seperti biasanya, ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu. Ia bercermin berkali-kali dan menimbang apa perlu ia datang ke acara Yule ball itu. Dan hasilnya ia kembali kedalam Asrama ketua muridnya membatalkan acara nya pergi ke Yule Ball ,Padahal ia sendiri ketua murid putri yang seharusnya wajib datang—Ke Yule Ball yang seharusnya penuh dengan Butterbeer musik dj, dan ciuman pertama—dengan menonton drama komedi kacangan bersama Draco dan sebaskom pop corn di dalam kamarnya.

Dan sekarang, Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya percaya opini bohong Draco tentang dia, ia lupa jika pemuda itu menyimpan perasaan padanya dan rela melakukan apapun agar Hermione tidak jatuh hati pada pemuda lain sehingga Draco mengatakan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan didengar para gadis tentang penampilan dan dirinya. Jika saja ia ingat tentang perasaan Draco, maka ia takkan pernah terlambat menyadari Anthony Goldstein—cowok paling kece di sekolahnya, menyukainya dan berniat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hermione malam itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Nothing gonna changes my love for you, you ought to know by now how much I love you—"_ Hermione bersenandung sambil meloncat-loncat dalam langkah kakinya, ia membuka mantel dan boots-nya dengan gemulai, berputar, melompat dan menciumi sebuah amplop merah jambu digenggamannya. "Draco… ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta padaku!" Hermione melompat ke atas ranjang dan mencubit pipi tirus Draco.

"Hm? Benarkah? Pada gadis yang tidak seksi dan mempunyai selera fashion payah sepertimu?"

"Terserah kau mau melihatku bagaimana. Tak pernah ada gadis tidak seksi dan mempunyai selera fashion payah yang mendapat surat cinta, kau tahu?"

Draco mematikan televisi dan menatap tajam Hermione, ingin tahu, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan kini—meski ia tahu jantungnya sudah lama tidak berdetak, "kau akan berkencan dengannya?"

Hermione mengangguk bahagia, "tentu, tentu."

"Tolak dia!"

"Kenapa? Anthony orang yang baik dan aku menyukainya!"

"Tolak dia!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Hermione jengkel setengah mati, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia diatur-atur, apalagi untuk sesuatu yang menyangkut kebahagiaannya. "Siapa kau hah seenaknya mengaturku!"

"Jangan!" Draco menghentakkan lengan Hermione dengan kasar hingga tubuh gadis itu terbanting di atas ranjang dengan Draco setengah menindihinya—dada Draco belum menempel pada tubuh Hermione, lututnya menahan tubuhnya, oke?— mata Draco menyiratkan kemarahan dan harapan dalam waktu bersamaan, "permintaan ketiga: lupakan dia!"

"Tid—" Hermione hampir mengucapkan 'tidak' namun tangannya menghentikan bibirnya berucap, ia mendelik menatap Draco, ia mengumpati pemuda itu, "…ya." Jawabnya lemas—akhirnya, Hermione tak mau mati sia-sia karena egonya, ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya yang baru saja bahagia.

"Kau tahu betul dengan ucapanmu, kau tahu akibatnya jika melanggarnya?"

"Aku akan mati seketika." Draco menjauh dari tubuh Hermione, ia duduk menunduk di ujung ranjang, ia mengerti ia sudah merampas kebahagiaan Hermione, tapi ia tak mau mengorbankan perasaannya—iblis mempunyai perasaan egois yang tinggi, bukan? "Apa sih maumu?"

Draco merasakan tendangan kuat di punggungnya, jika dilihat kaki Hermione membekas di punggung telanjang Draco, untung Draco adalah iblis yang tahan tendangan, bahkan pemuda itu tidak bergerak apalagi merasakan apapun ketika Hermione menendangnya. Padahal Hermione sudah mengerahkan segenap tenaganya.

Ia tahu Hermione sedang dalam taraf emosi tinggi dan takkan pernah bisa diajak kompromi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Draco, ia hanya berujar tanpa berpikir, suara-suara dalam hatinya menyalurkan implus pada efektor mulutnya tanpa ke otak terlebih dahulu, inilah kejujuran Draco. "Aku ingin mengubah nama belakangmu dengan nama belakangku, mengganti alamat rumahmu dengan alamat rumah baru kita, dan… mengubah pandanganmu tentang pemuda paling tampan dan sempurna di dunia ini adalah aku."

Hermione ternganga tak percaya, marahnya meluap ke angkasa dan menghilang, kini urat-urat gemas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia sudah menjitak Draco atas omongan acaknya yang aneh dan ehem manis untuknya, "kau iblis bukan pemuda." Ralatnya.

"Begini, begini aku tetap pemuda, Hermione."

Hermione tergelak, ia ikut duduk di samping Draco, kedua kakinya tertekuk dan ia segera memeluknya dan menumpukan dagunya disana. "Draco—"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan pemuda lain?"

"Ya."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Mungkin."

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Draco bungkam. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tak ada satu jawaban pun terlintas dalam benaknya, "aku tidak tahu."

Hermione menghela napasnya kecewa, "Draco, kau tak boleh melarang seseorang untuk mendapat kebahagiaannya sementara kau tak menawarkan kebahagiaan apapun untuknya."

"Dengar kau tak bisa kembali pada cowok bego itu ! Aku sudah bilang lupakan dia dan kau menyetujuinya!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku takkan pernah mengorbankan hidupku untuk pemuda yang bahkan tak kutahu apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku dan rela melakukan hal yang serupa denganku—"

"Tetapi nyatanya kau pernah melakukannya—pada Si Rambut merah, ingat?" Potong Draco dan Hermione mengangguk setuju, ada sedikit penyesalan menyergap hati Hermione ketika ia mengingat kebodohannya. Tapi toh buat apa disesali, jika ia tak melakukan hal bodoh itu ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan Draco bukan?

"Tapi kau hanya mengatakan untuk melupakan Anthony, ingat? Jadi, jika aku berkencan dengan pria selain Anthony, tidak apa bukan?"

Draco terhenyak. Ia menunduk dalam. Ia sedang berpikir keras, keras sekali hingga kepalanya serasa pecah, "tetapi semua pemuda sama seperti Si rambut merah."

"Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga, Draco."

"Tetapi kau adalah gadis bodoh yang butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya!"

Hermione dan Draco terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga Hermione memecah keheningan itu dengan pernyataan yang menohok Draco, "kau cemburu dan itu artinya kau mencintaiku, Draco!"

Draco tak merespon, ia sendiri bingung pada perasaannya sendiri, ia tak tahu apa itu 'cinta' dan belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Semuanya begitu absurd, jika perasaan menggebu-gebu ingin memeluk dan memiliki Hermione sepenuhnya adalah cinta maka ia benar-benar merasakan perasaan itu sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!" Gertak Draco, sayapnya mengembang dan naik-turun dengan cepat membuat angin yang cukup keras menerpa wajah Hermione, "permintaanku yang keempat: cintai aku…" Draco menarik Hermione mendekat padanya, ia dekap tubuh kurus gadis itu, menatap matanya serius, "…sepenuh hatimu." Draco menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Hermione, mendekatinya, hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Tubuh mereka melekat satu sama lain, tangan saling menggenggam, dahi dan pipi bertabrakan, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lembut. Lama.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berbeda setelah Hermione bersumpah untuk mencintai Draco sepenuh hati. Ia tak percaya setelah belum lama ini patah hati karena cinta dan hampir gila karena cinta, ia kembali lagi jatuh cinta, mungkin terkesan bodoh dan ceroboh—kembali jatuh cinta setelah terpuruk, tetapi Hermione tak peduli. Ia mungkin mencintai Draco kini. Ia sendiri masih bingung mengartikan segala perasan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Sementara Draco sudah mengakui jika ia mencintai Hermione, tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih, karena Draco hanya menceritakan segala perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya yang menyangkut Hermione pada gadis itu. Dan Hermione langsung saja menyimpulkan jika Draco mencintainya.

Tetapi semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan dan berbeda semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mencintai Draco. Tak terasa Hermione melakukan segala aktivitasnya selalu dengan Draco, membeli apapun kini juga untuk Draco, membagi segalanya bersama Draco, memikirkan Draco, dan menyebut nama Draco dalam setiap perkataannya.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Mungkin ada bebeberapa hal yang membuat Hermione berpikir mencintai Draco seperti; sikap Draco begitu baik padanya, melindunginya, dan sabar dengan semua sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Atau perilaku aneh Draco yang selalu menggenggam tangannya (ia beralasan agar semua pemuda iri padanya yang bisa memacari gadis seperti Hermione—dan Hermione tahu ia tak secantik itu—, tapi tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa melihat Draco 'kan?) dan memainkan rambut anehnya diberbagai kesempatan seperti saat Hermione mengikuti kelasnya , menyanyikannya lagu-lagu cinta jaman dahulu yang tak Hermione mengerti apakah lagu itu pernah ada—hei Draco iblis dan hidup sangat lama oke?—atau mungkin sikap-sikap konyol yang ia lakukan hanya untuk membuat Hermione tertawa.

Entahlah, Hermione tidak tahu, kapan ia akan berhenti tersenyum sejak Draco menemani detik-detiknya. Ia baru sadar, sejak ia melakukan kontrak terlarang antarmanusia-iblis, ia menjadi lebih sering tertawa terbahak dan tersenyum penuh arti. Dan itu semua bersama Draco.

Draco benar cinta adalah suatu kata yang tak bermakna sebelum ada dua orang yang membuatnya berarti. Dan benarlah, cinta itu adalah Hermione dan Draco.

"Hello, Dear" Draco muncul dengan tubuh toplessnya, celana jeans bulukannya, dan rambut pirang platinanya dari jendela. Sayapnya sudah tertekuk rapi di belakang punggungnya. Ia melangkah cepat dan memeluk Hermione penuh kerinduan.

"Kau hanya pergi mencari apel lima menit," canda Hermione menyadari sikap berlebihan Draco.

"Sedetik tanpamu rasanya seribu tahun."

"Kau menjiplak dari lirik lagu siapa, eh?" Hermione tertawa geli mengingat kata-kata manis Draco yang hampir seluruhnya ia ambil dari sebait lagu seseorang.

"Aku mengarangnya sendiri di perjalanan tadi."

"Oh ya?" Hermione mengambil seplastik apel dan mulai mencucinya di bak cucian dapurnya. "Kau mencuri di toko sebelah mana?" Tanya Hermione ingin tahu, ia tak pernah membelikan Draco apel sekalipun ia tahu pemuda itu suka sekali—iblis selalu identik dengan apel, bukan?

"Aku mencuri dari seorang ibu-ibu yang barang belanjaannya jatuh di pinggir jalan Diagon Alley " Draco mengambil apel yang sudah disuguhkan Hermione dan melahapnya perlahan. Terdengar tawa renyah Hermione, mau tak mau ia ikut tertawa tetapi terhenti beberapa detik setelahnya, ia meraskan perih yang menjalar di punggungnya. Draco seperti kesakitan, bahkan ia menjatuhkan buah apel yang diagung-agungkannya di atas lantai, ada sesuatu yang membakar dan akan merobek punggungnya.

"D—Draco, kau kenapa?" Hermione ikut panik. Ia sudah berdiri di samping Draco dan ternganga melihat sesuatu di punggung Draco setelah pemuda itu menunjuk bagian itu. Disana sebuah tanda berbentuk ular sudah bersinar dan mengeluarkan sedikit api. Api itu kian merayap di kulit punggung Draco dan mengaburkan bentuk Ular yang semula sempurna itu.

"Kau kenapa Draco?" Hermione kembali panik. Ia berlari untuk mengambil kotak P3K tetapi tangan Draco menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini adalah sebuah tanda," Draco berujar di sela-sela kesakitan yang di deritanya. "Tanda perjanjian kita, akan membentuk Ular sempurna jika saatnya kau mati tiba."

Hermione melemas. Ia tidak siap untuk mati kali ini. "Draco—"

"Setiap satu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutmu akan membentuk pola-pola kecil dan hingga saatnya tiba pola-pola itu menjadi utuh berbentuk Ular seperti sekarang ini."

"Draco kau baik-baik saja? Katakan aku harus melakukan apa." Sergah Hermione ketakutan, ia mengerti betul apa yang harus dilakukannya kini.

"Aku harus menyebutkan satu permintaanku dan kau bebas menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Praktis kau sudah mengatakan salah satu jawaban itu sebanyak tiga kali."

"Dan setelah itu aku akan mati dan kau memangsa jiwaku." Bisik Hermione. Air matanya hendak jatuh ke pipinya tetapi ia mati-matian menahannya. "Jadi apa permintaanmu, Iblis?" Hermione tersenyum pahit.

Draco tak menjawab. Api itu semakin membakar punggungnya dan kini ia meringis. Sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau tak mengutarkan permintaanmu?" Tanya Hermione setelah bermenit-menit Draco tak juga menyebutkan permintaannya. Hatinya miris melihat Draco menahan sakit.

"Api ini akan membakar seluruh tubuhku dan aku akan mati."

"Lalu aku tidak jadi mati karena kau mati duluan?" Draco mengangguk tanpa menatap Hermione. Semenjak ia merasakan panas yang membakar itu, ia enggan menatap mata Hermione. "Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Draco menggeleng. Tentu ia tak pernah rela mati dan membiarkan pemuda lain berbahagia dengan Hermione. Jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan Hermione maka yang lain pun begitu, pikirnya. Ia memang egois. Ia iblis, oke?

"Katakan… katakan kau mencintaiku!" Minta Draco parau. Mata merahnya menatap sendu Hermione.

Hermione tertawa parau, ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri sekarang ini, "sebelum aku menjawab bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Draco?" Draco tak bergeming, matanya menerawang menatap langit yang dibingkai jendela di belakang Hermione, "mengapa kau mencintaiku?" Hermione tersenyum penuh arti. Tatapannya sayu menunggu jawaban Draco.

Draco melamun. Kalau bukan api yang semakin memanas di punggungnya—kini mencapai pundaknya—ia akan memilih melamun hingga Hermione tua dan mati sendiri daripada gadis cengeng itu mati karena perjanjiannya, merasa keadaan semakin menyedihkan dan dingin, Draco mencoba menghangatkan suasana. "Pertama karena kau mempunyai senyum yang sangat lebar hingga rasanya gigimu menyilaukan. Kedua kau selalu membuatku tersenyum. Ketiga kau manis, super-duper-manis, oh sialan aku tak bisa tahan dengan itu. Keempat kau cerdas dan enak dilihat—cantik maksudku, terakhir umm—mungkin karena kau mencintaiku? Oh tidak, coret semua perkataanku tadi. Alasan aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kutemui hahaha..."

"Tidak." Draco melotot mendengar balasan tak nyambung Hermione. "Jawabanku atas permintaanmu tadi tidak!" dan jawaban Hermione membuat kedua mata Draco yang menyipit itu melebar.

Draco tahu Hermione berbohong maka ia menarik Hermione dalam ciuman untuk terakhir kalinya. Panas di punggunggnya sudah tidak terasa lagi, hanya ada perasaan hangat dan tak mau ditinggalkan yang kini menyergap dirinya. Ia peluk erat gadis itu berharap sekarang ia sudah bosan dengan gadis itu agar ia tak merasakan apa-yang-pernah-disumpahkan-Hermione-padanya—patah hati. Draco sadar, dia benar-benar mencintai gadis manja di depannya itu, Hermione sudah mengajarkan semua hal padanya tentang kehidupan dunia dan salah satunya cinta, tetapi gadis itu nampaknya lupa belum mengajarkan satu hal pada Draco—

Tubuh Draco semakin menghilang dan transparan tetapi bibirnya masih menempel kuat pada bibir Hermione. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Hermione, ia berbisik penuh kejujuran, "aku mencintaimu selamanya—sebanyak yang kubisa, Hermione—"

—yaitu Hermione belum mengajarkan bagaimana untuk berhenti mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Hermione tak merasakan apapun sejak Draco mengutarkan permintaan terakhirnya tadi pagi. Hingga detik ini ia masih bernapas dan menjalani apa namanya hidup. Harusnya ia sudah mati bukan? Tetapi hingga senja mejelang ia masih bisa berjalan di Hutan terlarang tanpa kesulitan Hermione sengaja datang ke hutan tersebut barangkali bertemu dengan sosok Draco yang tiba-tiba menghilang seenak udelnya itu.

Mega-mega sudah berganti warna. Merah dan kuning mendominasi sketsa langit. Angin awal musim semi menyapa halus tenggorokan Hermione, baunya sedap dan menenangkan, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tanpa alasan sepanjang jalan. Dan ketika ia menyadari mengapa ia tersenyum, wajah Draco yang sedang tertawa terbayang. Hermione sedang memikirkan Draco dan tak sadar sebuah Jurang menganga dibawah kakiknya

ZRASSSSSHHH…

Draco menatap tubuh Hermione yang telah tak bernyawa tanpa berkedip. Ia menyeringai sakit dan mendongak menantang langit,  
"jadi mengapa kau harus ragu untuk membunuhnya? Kau iblis Draco!"

Draco terbang menuruni bukit dan mendekati mayat Hermione yang tergeletak. Sejak tadi pagi ia sudah menghisap habis jiwa gadis itu, ketika menciumnya tadi, ia teringat bisikan terakhirnya tadi yang sempat ia utarakan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Hermione. "Inilah namanya ciuman di neraka—saat aku menghisap jiwamu, Hermione."

Draco pun terbang memecah langit yang kini menghujaninya dengan air dan petir. Setetes air matanya ikut jatuh membasahi bumi.

**END**

**Well Fict ini aku udah ijin kok sama Authornya ,tenang aja :D  
Aku juga sedikit edit fict ini supaya sesuai ,Soalnya Fict ini juga dari Fandom Lain hehe**

**Lalu ,boleh minta review ?**

**Maaf yaa kalau ada banyak typo dll**

**Anyway thanks so much**

DracEvil


End file.
